Tretch Craventail
}} Over many battles and countless acts of treachery, Chieftain Tretch Craventail of Clan Rictus has proven himself a master of guile. Even for a Skaven, who expect duplicitous tactics, it is widely admitted that Tretch has a knack for fighting dirty. Indeed, Tretch's repertoire of underhanded skills and his famously good luck has led to a number of legendary deeds. History Tretch began his rise from anonymity when his clawpack was leading a long line of Night Goblins back to Crookback Mountain. Ostensibly the Clawleader had chosen Tretch to carry key items of the scavenged loot as a reward for his idea to spike the Goblins' fungus beer, but it is more likely Tretch was chosen because he was deemed too scrawny to usurp the clawpack. This proved untrue as Tretch used a small keg of distilled Mad Cap Mushrooms, the stuff that turns Goblins into deranged, spinning lunatics, to great effect. With impeccable timing, Tretch turned his line of slaves into whirling death-dealers just as the Clawleaders and Chieftains were convening to argue over which tunnel to take. The effect of multiple Fanatics chained to each other and attempting to twirl madly in a packed tunnel was spectacularly bloody. After that incident the clawpack needed a new leader and Tretch was first to scurry into the gap. Since those days, Tretch has led countless ambushes and proven himself a master survivor. It was Tretch that found the hidden path to attack the flank of the Dwarf gunline at the Battle of Black Crag. It was Tretch who led the raid that tunnelled beneath the camp of mighty Black Orc Warlord Dagbad and every single Goblin out from underneath the Scourge of the Dark Lands. Tretch was the only Skaven to escape the sinking of the Imperial Galleon captured on the River Aver. The detractors that jealously eye Tretch's rapid rise begin to get tail-twitchingly excited when they see Tretch's Clawpack flee the battle, wreathed in the fireball of a Weapon Team malfunction, or mauled by enemy formations. However, time after time, Tretch reappears, having left his doomed brethren and popped up elsewhere to accomplish some notable feat. Recently Tretch assumed the Clan Rictus title of Grand Chieftain of the Deep Warrens by disguising himself as a stalactite and dropping from the cavern ceiling to cleave the previous Chieftain in two. Now with a small army at his command, he has mustered night raids on Empire towns and warpstone scavenges in the Dark Lands. Tretch's deeply resentful superiors often assign the Chieftain to impossible tasks or suicide missions. Yet each time Tretch escapes and returns to coveted reward. It can truly be said that Tretch has a sense for victory and a muzzle for knowing when to leave a fight. Wargear *'Lucky Skullhelm' - Tretch wears the skull of a defeated rival as a good luck charm. Gallery 1149724704_preview_Tretch.jpg|Total War: Warhammer II Total_War_Tretch_Craventail_Concept_Art_1.jpg wh2_dlc09_skv_tretch_craventail.png|Portrait of Tretch Craventail skv_tretch_craventail_0.png|Portrait of Tretch Craventail Miniature Tretch Craventail Skaven 7th Edition miniature.jpg|7th Edition. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) ** : pg. 73 * : Total War: Warhammer II es:Tretch Colacobarde Category:T Category:C Category:Skaven Characters Category:Clan Rictus